Love Unfurled
by Austryn Thompson
Summary: I'm sorry, this has been discontinued, I started writing it years ago and I honestly don't remember where I was going with it anymore or where the other chapters I had went; if you have any ideas please feel free to review and send it on over! :


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' and am only a giddy fan girl. Because if I did own Naruto, the episodes would open, end and be about only NarutoxXxGaara smex/smut fluff

This story is something I am writing to force my ex to read - I shall do my best but this is the first yaoi piece I have written on my own.

Sorry if it's short T-T

--

Gaara stood, staring out his window over his town of Sunagakure. His red hair fell slightly into his eyes, covering the love kanji scar on his forehead. His gourd was leaned against the wall just slightly in front of him. He picked it up, slung it over his back and walked out of his office.

He was the Kazekage of the village though either his sister or his brother should have been first in line for the job; they were too frightened of him to deny him this position. He truly was the most powerful in the village.

Temari ran up to him "Gaara! Where are you going? You have duties to fulfill!" She said quickly as he walked right past her. She sighed and let him go on his way, not that there was anything she could do to stop him. She loved her brother, but with shukaku…he could kill her with ease….

Gaara left the tower and looked around slightly. The moon was high in the sky and a soft wind was blowing through the town. He walked through the empty streets slowly as the eerie silence continued.

What seemed like hours later Gaara finally saw someone. The figure was leaning against a wall and staring away from Gaara at a blood red rose he held in his hand. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and kept walking toward the stranger. He needed to feel alive again.

Sand slowly and silently crept out of his gourd and rushed to the mystery man's feet. Gaara had never seen this man before, and he knew everyone in Suna.

As he approached the man he took in his appearance more, he wore black dress pants and a crimson shirt that matched Gaara's hair. He had a long floor length coat that was buttoned up. He had black boots and a crimson ascot. The man's cool blue eyes flickered over to Gaara, fear never registering. He had dark red Jounin gloves with blank obsidian guards on top, the sign of a mercenary.

Gaara's breath caught in his throat slightly as the new comer made eye contact with him without fear. His visage, as well as his name, was known around Japan as a sign of sure death yet this man did not fear him even as the sand reached him and began to take a strong hold on his ankles. Gaara stood in front of the man. "Why do you not fear me? Do you look for death?" He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Death, Love, aren't they one in the same?" The man asked coolly as he brought his hand up to gently brush a red lock of hair out of Gaara's sea green eyes.

Gaara pulled away slightly and eyed the dual swords the man held in sheaths. "You come to kill me?" He asked the sand was up to the stranger's knees.

"No, I come to teach you" The man said softly, sliding his hand softly down Gaara's cheek and lifting his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Teach me what?" Gaara asked, slightly alarmed that his sand wasn't protecting him from the man's touch though it didn't show in his face or voice. A shiver slowly ran down his spine as the man's fingers lingered against his skin. Though he didn't quite understand it, he enjoyed the new sensation it brought.

"Love" The man said, his raven hair falling into his eyes slightly as he slowly leaned forward and tucked the rose behind Gaara's left ear.

"L-love?" Gaara said, faltering, his sand fell, useless, to the ground. His eyes widened slightly and he took a step back. "Who are you?!" He said, trying to gain his bearings again

The man simply smiled. "I lost my name many years ago…but you may call me Kage if you wish Gaara"

"How do you know my name?" He asked, stepping back again. It was an idiotic question, he was well known for his murders whether they were on a mission or not.

"Who doesn't is a better question" Kage said, extending a hand out to him a small serene smile on his face.

Gaara slowly and unsurely took his hand gently. He was pulled against him in a tight yet comfortable embrace. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he mimicked the man's motions and hugged back tightly. The man smelled strongly of nature and yet the scent was pleasing.

"Come with me…?" The man asked gently, looking into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara nodded slowly, he wanted to learn more about this man…and what he had to teach him about the thing that had been denied to him for so long.

Kage smiled and they disappeared.

--


End file.
